


Fleeting Moments

by southernsky54



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: A little bit of Riya, F/M, Happy Lyatt, Lucy and Jiya girl talk, Post Season 2, Rittenhouse is dead, Smut, Wyatt and Rufus bro talk, a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 00:36:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15740529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southernsky54/pseuds/southernsky54
Summary: Wyatt finally gets the courage to tell Lucy how he feels about her.





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all Timeless fans, fair warning excuse any grammatical errors. This is my first time ever writing fan fiction for Timeless and first fan fic I've ever written in general, so please be gentle. I wrote it back in July and finally got the guts to post it. I really hope you all like it. Leave me a comment and tell me what you think. Thanks! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Timeless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a short chapter, the others are longer.

Lucy and Wyatt’s relationship had been rocky to say the least ever since the return of Jessica. After saving Rufus, getting Amy back and finally destroying the remnants of Rittenhouse things were better. It took time, Lucy didn’t know what to think after seeing their future selves together. She knew that’s what she wanted, but getting there was going to be tough. Wyatt knew they both needed time to process it all. Even though this Jessica wasn’t the Jessica he married, she still looked like her and talked like her. Once he found out that she was lying about the pregnancy, he had to deal with his own issues with himself before trying to work things out with Lucy. He didn’t want to hurt her again in any sort of way. 

During the last several missions things began to go back to being somewhat normal for them. It was a lot easier to work with each other now that Jessica was no longer there. It began with the subtle touches between them during missions. Then late night drinks with Rufus and Jiya. Then just her and Wyatt. Slowly they began to gravitate towards each other like magnets. Lucy and Wyatt began confiding in one another like they used to and they were back to being friends, which is what they were to each other before.

Since they had defeated Rittenhouse they were able to go out and enjoy the real world outside of the bunker. They were no longer living together, but managed to live very close to one another. Lucy actually rented her own apartment in the same complex as Wyatt. They would cook dinner together even though Wyatt did most of the cooking. They never discussed the arrangement they had. Lucy spent most of her time at Wyatt’s apartment when she wasn’t with Amy. They would also car pool together when they would go out with Rufus and Jiya. It wasn’t until one day Wyatt found some courage to tell Lucy how he felt.

Rufus called Wyatt around noon and asked “Hey you and Lucy want to go see the fireworks show at the park next week for the 4th of July with Jiya and I?”

“Yeah sounds like fun. I have to ask Lucy first though.”

“Alright cool, we still good for drinks later or do you have to ask Lucy before that too?” Rufus asks jokingly. 

“Whatever man, yeah we’re good. See you later.” Wyatt answers while rolling his eyes as he gets off the phone. He texts Lucy letting her know when they will leave to go meet Rufus and Jiya tonight so she’ll be ready. 

Hey still up for drinks tonight with Rufus and Jiya?

Yup looking forward to it. 

Awesome, see you around 7?

Sounds good :)


	2. Chapter 2

As Wyatt is getting ready to head out of the door he texts Lucy letting her know he’s on his way to her apartment. He gets to her apartment and knocks. Even though he sees her all the time still he feels a little on edge whenever she’s around. He’s been wondering what would happen between them for a while now. Really, he’s wondered ever since that day that he said those three little words. Although he doesn’t know if Lucy would ever feel the same way after everything that happened. 

He waits at the door as he reconsiders his look for the evening, the bar they were going to was different than their usual. It had a dress code so she was probably double and triple checking her outfit before she left as well. Wyatt already had a hard time not staring at Lucy, but once she opens the door he knows tonight will be even more difficult. She smiles at him before she turns around to lock her door. She is wearing a nice white tank top with a cobalt blue blazer and black sequenced shorts that shows off her exceptionally long legs and some black pumps to finish off the look. Once she turns around she asks “Ready?” A little choked up he tries to answer her quickly hoping she doesn’t notice him gawking. 

“Lead the way, ma’am.” He nods at her and gesturing toward his truck. She smirks at him and begins walking. He hadn’t used that nickname in a while she thought, as she smiles to herself. 

Once they get to the bar and meet up with Rufus and Jiya, they find a table and sit down. Jiya asks, “Hey did Wyatt tell you about getting together for the 4th of July?”

“No, he neglected to mention that.” She say looking at him for an answer.

“Dude seriously I called you about it earlier, how could you forget?” Rufus asks also looking at Wyatt for an explanation. 

“What? Were you planning on asking someone else?” Lucy says raising her eye brow to Wyatt .

“No. Of course not.” He says quickly ignoring Rufus’s question while feeling heat spread to his cheeks because all eyes were on him.

“Wyatt, I’m kidding.” She laughs while briefly placing her hand on top of his arm reassuring him. Jiya then asks Lucy if she wants to go dance and tells the guys they will bring them another round when they come back. 

Rufus waits until Lucy and Jiya are out of ear shot then looks at Wyatt raising an eyebrow. “Dude, what was that?”

“What was what?” Wyatt answers while taking a sip of his beer. 

“You know what, what’s up with you and Lucy?” He says then looking toward the dance floor to check on Jiya and Lucy. 

“Nothing is going on with me and Lucy.” He says with an annoyed tone, because him and Rufus have had this conversation before. 

“Uh huh, sure. So what happened, you told me you were going to tell her about it earlier?” Rufus questions him still pushing the issue. 

“I am, alright. Can you be cool, and I’ll tell you.” Wyatt snaps at him. Rufus raises his hands in surrender prompting Wyatt to continue. 

“Look, I didn’t ask her earlier because I just wanted to see how tonight went.” Wyatt confesses while he timidly plays with the coaster on the table.

Rufus looks at him in confusion. “What’s so different about tonight?” 

Wyatt answers his question while he glances at Lucy on the dance floor with Jiya. “I don’t know Rufus, I was just wondering if Lucy wants anything more than whatever we have right now. I just don’t want to screw it up again.” 

“As much of a cliché it is, I’m going to say you won’t know until you try, and from what I’ve seen of you and Lucy since everything ended you both aren’t far off. You spend the majority of your time together anyways. Do you really think Lucy hasn’t thought of giving you another chance?” Rufus questions him. 

Wyatt still looking down at his drink contemplating Rufus’s advice and question.  
“I honestly don’t know Rufus and I don’t want things to go back to the way they were. Even though we aren’t together, I’ll take this over nothing at all.” 

“Well I think you have a pretty good shot, Jiya says that whenever her and Lucy hangout Lucy always brings you up into the conversation.” Rufus says before he takes a drink of his beer.

“Well, we will see how the rest of the night goes and I’ll try to talk to her later.” Wyatt says while contemplating what he is going to say to her. 

Rufus raises his beer to Wyatt. “Good luck man, Jiya and I are rooting for you if you haven’t noticed.”

“Don’t know what I would do without you Rufus.” Wyatt adds gratefully while remembering the brief time where Rufus wasn’t around for moments like this. 

“Oh I don’t know, probably still stuck in 1754 trying to learn how to farm.” Rufus adds giving his classic laugh. 

Once Lucy and Jiya took a break from dancing they walked up to the bar to get the second round of drinks for the night. Jiya looked over to Lucy who was just starring off toward the table that the guys were sitting at. Wondering what Lucy was thinking Jiya asks “Lucy, what’s wrong?” 

“Nothing.” She answers back trying to hide whatever thoughts were going through her mind. Lucy always had a good time whenever they all hung out, but she always felt something was off. She knew deep down that something was Wyatt, but she didn’t know whether they could get to that next step. Things were great between the both of them. They were friends again, but was that as far as they would get this time she thought. The relationship they had now plateaued and Lucy didn’t know if she wanted to push the issue and possibly ruin what they had just gotten back.

“Lucy, I think both you and I know that it’s not nothing. So what is it?” she smiles at her and Lucy shook her head and smiles back not believing how easily Jiya could read her. “It’s Wyatt.” she confesses while Jiya nods in approval and gives her a sympathetic smile “I figured.”

“What do you mean you figured?” she asks. 

“Well you tell me all the stuff y’all do together when you hangout and I see the way you look at him. I just assuming you two would get back together sometime soon.” 

“I don’t know, he was acting weird earlier whenever you brought up whatever plans y’all had for the Fourth of July. It makes me wonder if we are ever going to get past this point. I’ve thought about it, but I don’t know if he wants to. Things are finally good between us, but I think he still carries so much guilt for everything that we went through.” She finishes while looking down lost in her thoughts. 

Jiya brings her back to the present. “Lucy, Wyatt loves you and he told you himself. Granted it was at a bad time and should have told you earlier, but that kind of stuff just doesn’t go away. I see the way he looks at you, and y’all practically live together already. He wanted to give you space after everything because he knows how much it hurt you. I think he’s waiting for you to make a move because he wants to make sure this is really what you want. I also think now the both of you are on the same page, finally!” Which makes Lucy laugh because she notices Jiya’s emphasis on finally. The bartender brought their drinks and they headed back to the table.

The group had their drinks and couple more, and called it a night and went their separate ways. But not before Rufus looked to Wyatt before they left to see if he was going to talk to Lucy. Wyatt rolled his eyes and gave him a small smile and nodded before him and Lucy headed to get in his truck. 

The ride home wasn’t awkward him and Lucy just joked about the events of that night and Rufus’s moves on the dance floor. Once they got to the apartment complex they got out and Wyatt began walking her back to her apartment and got some courage to finally talk to her about what he discussed with Rufus.

“Hey Lucy, uhh can I ask you something?” he asks once they stop at her door before they say their goodnights to each other.

“Sure, what’s up?” 

“I was wondering if you wanted to go that Fourth of July festival?” he adds as he gives her a soft smile. 

“Asking me out of obligation, huh?” She says sarcastically while she smiles. 

“What, no. Umm I was asking because I was just wondering if you’d want to go, you know together?” She looks up at him noticing how much he’s been fidgeting. “Wyatt Logan, are you asking me on a date?” she asks playfully. 

“I know that we haven’t talked about possibilities in a long time. I know that I told you that I loved you after everything that happened and I’m sorry for everything and for dropping a confession like that on you at the worst possible time, but I needed you to know. I understand if I’ve run out of chances with you, but I couldn’t not try.” Lucy is standing there somewhat in shock. She wasn’t expecting Wyatt to confess all this tonight, but she was wondering when it was going to come up. Once he’s done she looks down and smiles.

“It’s alright Wyatt, I’ve let go of a lot that happened back then. I had to let go to move on with what our lives are now and when it comes to you and me I never gave up on us. I just didn’t know if things would ever be okay with us again. Looking back we’ve never really been good about timing, but now seems as good of a time as ever.” She says looking straight into those blue eyes of his. He takes her hands and takes a step closer to her and asks with hope in his eyes “ So is that a yes?”

“Yes, I’d love to.” She answers while trying to keep some composure at this moment, because it’s been a long time coming for them. 

Wyatt also trying to keep his giddiness at a minimum. “Great, well I’ll let you head inside, it’s late.” 

Still with their hands locked Lucy answers “I had a great time tonight, thank you.” Before she heads inside her apartment she leans up and gives him a lingering kiss to his cheek and whispers “Goodnight Wyatt.” 

At this point Wyatt can’t stop smiling, but when her lips touch his cheek it made his heart skip. All the doubt in his mind about them was washes away. Wyatt stood there after she closed the door trying to regain his composure. It took him a second before he actually started walking to his apartment with a smile on his face that was ear to ear. He was grateful that Lucy was giving him a second chance and he sure as hell wasn’t going to mess it up this time. It was late, but how was he supposed to go to sleep after this. All he could think about was the 4th of July, and it couldn’t come fast enough.


	3. Chapter 3

The 4th of July finally came around. Lucy was so excited and couldn’t stop thinking about it. For her it felt like the day would never come. Of course the day came and she couldn’t figure out what to wear, although Jiya told her to go all out in red, white, and blue. She just decided to wear some denim shorts with a white and red striped tank top and some white Converse tennis shoes, nothing too elaborate. They were going to be outside and it was going to be hot so she wanted to be comfortable, but she also wanted to look nice for Wyatt. 

She was retouching her make-up when she heard a knock at the door. She looks through the peep hole and sees Wyatt and smiles as she opens the door. “Hey sorry I’m almost ready I just have grab some things.”

“It’s alright take your time no rush, Rufus said we can show up whenever.” While she was putting stuff in her purse Wyatt couldn’t take his eyes off of her. Wyatt has always thought Lucy was beautiful ever since that day at Mason Industries when he first laid eyes on her. He didn’t know her then, things were different now. He knows her now and he's fallen in love with more than just her looks. Wyatt was lost in his thoughts he didn’t notice Lucy was waiting for him. She’s looking at him curiously “You okay?” 

He smiles at her “Yeah just been looking forward to today.”  
“Me too.” She answers. He hasn’t seen her smile like that since the day after they got back from 1941 before everything came crumbling down. He gestures towards the door “Alright then let’s go.” 

They get to the park, and see the festival is in full swing and they want to walk around a bit before the firework show starts. Since leaving the bunker they had to get used to being around people again and a crowd like this wasn’t something they were used to. Whenever they would see a flash of red hair through the crowd it would cause them to tense up. They all had to remind themselves that that was a part of the past and they were all in a new chapter of their lives. They were just trying to enjoy themselves again after the grueling two years trying to end Rittenhouse.

Once they met up with Rufus and Jiya they decided to get something to eat before they started to walk the grounds. They found the food area, it was filled with all different kinds of food trucks. They got their food and sat down at one of the benches.

Once done eating Rufus couldn’t help but notice Lucy and Wyatt’s close proximity. They have always been close and shared subtle touches, but he hadn’t seen them this close in a while. Lucy and Wyatt went to go get some snow cones. Rufus giggles to himself and Jiya looks over to him, “What?” 

“Oh nothing could they be more obvious, I’m guessing whatever happened the other night went well for Wyatt.” He answers. 

Jiya smiles and takes Rufus’s hand in hers and says, “Give them a break, they’ve been through a lot. We all have.” 

Rufus locks his eyes with her and understands what she means. They all remember Rufus dying in 1888, but his memories are a bit different than the rest. He knows what happened, but he never felt the after effects of his death. He nods at her and puts his arm around her and kisses her on the forehead. 

Once they were done eating, they all walked around and played several of the carnival games that they had there. Rufus won Jiya a stuffed bear from the ring toss booth. Wyatt managed to get Lucy to ride the Ferris wheel with him. Then they found a photo booth and took a couple group pictures together. After they were done Rufus and Jiya went to go find a spot for them to sit and watch the fireworks. 

Lucy and Wyatt stayed behind at the booth. “Come on let’s get some of just us.” He asks while he pulling her back into the cramped booth. Even though at first Lucy felt a bit unsettled by the enclosed space, having Wyatt’s arms around her made her feel safe. Lucy sits on his lap while waiting for the camera timer to come on. The first picture they take they make funny faces toward the camera. When the screen shows them the picture they can’t stop laughing so the second photo is just a candid photo of them laughing. Wyatt noticed Lucy’s smile, and it was nice to see her smiling like this again and just able to have fun without a care in the world. The third photo Lucy was surprised when Wyatt presses his lips to her cheek. The camera caught the image. 

After Wyatt kisses her on the cheek their proximity in the booth was even closer. Lucy is still sitting on his lap, her arms find their way around his neck. She looks at him with excitement in her eyes. Wyatt was staring at her in disbelief that he could be this lucky. Then he briefly looks down at her lips then back to her eyes as if asking for permission. She doesn’t need to answer because she already starts leaning down to kiss him. His left hand comes up and grasps at the back of her neck and pulls her in closer. They lose track of the timer. Their lips meet, for the first time in a long time. Neither of them notice the snap of the photo being taken. The kiss is soft at first, but then gets a little more intense. She turns more towards him while clinching part of his shirt to pull him more towards her. She opens up her mouth at the trace of his tongue on her lips. He groans when she gently tugs on his lower lip. They are interrupted when Wyatt jumps a bit due to the vibration coming from his phone. They pull apart out of breath. 

Wyatt checks his phone, “It’s from Rufus, he said the fireworks are about to start.” Lucy readjusts herself and grabs the photo strip of them and smiles to herself. 

“Ready to go?” he pauses then cradles her face again as he whispers, “We’ll finish this later.” Giving her one last kiss before they leave the photo booth.

*** 

They met up with Jiya and Rufus and they see that there is a couple of blankets laid out to sit down on. Jiya notices Wyatt and Lucy walking over to them and she sees that Wyatt has his arm around Lucy’s shoulder. She looks to Rufus and smiles. “Well glad you two could make it.” Rufus says glancing at Wyatt in a accusing way as if questioning what they have been up to. 

“Yeah Rufus thanks for the text.” Wyatt says with a playful smile. He sits down and leans back on his hands and Lucy sits down right next to him and leans her head on his shoulder as they wait for the show to start. 

“No problem the fireworks should be starting here soon.” Rufus says looks down at the time on his phone. 

Wyatt looks down at Lucy “Sweet, we got here just in time.” She looks up at him and smiles. 

The fireworks start going off one by one. The first one scared Lucy a bit by the sound. One loud boom right after the other. The sky lit up by the colors of the American flag almost like a mirage. It reminds Lucy of the moment they landed in 1865. They opened the door of the lifeboat and saw the people celebrating that the Civil War was over. That was only their second mission together, she looks around at her friends now seeing how far they have come from then. They really aren’t just friends anymore, they are family. She knows how lucky she is to have them, especially the hot headed soldier sitting right beside her. 

She gets pulled from her thoughts when Wyatt almost whispers in her ear “I can almost hear you thinking, are you okay?”

She smiles then looks up at him. “Never been better, just really glad to be here with you.” 

“Me too.” He answers with a grateful smile then leans down to kiss her on the forehead. 

They watched the remainder of the show and packed up their things and headed to the parking lot. While Lucy and Jiya are taking pictures on her phone. Rufus walks up to Wyatt raising his eye brows “So how did things go?” 

Wyatt rolls his eyes and smiles “Things are good Rufus.” 

Rufus laughs a little “Finally, it’s happening! Seriously though I’m happy for you man.” Rufus pats him on the back. 

“Thanks Rufus, I’ll try not to screw it up this time.” Wyatt jokes. 

“Yeah you better not, or I’ll kick your ass.” Rufus answers with a straight face, then breaks into a large grin. Then they say their goodbyes for the night. 

Lucy and Wyatt walk to his truck hand in hand. Wyatt goes around to open the passenger side door. She gets in and he goes to buckle her into her seat. Lucy smiles and jokingly asks “Are you ever going to let me buckle myself in?” 

“I mean if you want me to stop I will.” Wyatt answers sarcastically while starting to lean away from her, but she puts a hand to his cheek and he stops to lean into her palm. “No, don’t stop.” She says softly while locking eyes with him and slightly pulling him towards her. He leans in further, she feels his breath on her lips “Yes ma’am.” 

Then their lips meet for a drawn out kiss. They break apart with their foreheads still touching. “Ready to go home?” he whispers. “Yes, take me home.” She answers looking at him and seeing his eyes are a bit darker than before, she’s pretty sure hers are too. 

***

Once back at the apartment complex there isn’t a lot of talking going on between them. It's more giggling and teasing each other of what is to come. Until they got to his apartment door and he pushes Lucy up against the door. She has her arms wrapped around his neck and is kissing him. Completely oblivious to the fact that they are still outside of his apartment. He had one arm wrapped around her waist pulling her closer while trying to get the door open. “Finally.” He says pushing it open. 

They are pushing and pulling at each other. They kicked off their shoes. Then she feels his hands go lower behind her thighs and he lifts her up and sets her on the table. She laughs and wraps her legs around him pulling him closer to her center. Their kisses are wet and a bit sloppy, but she doesn't care. She starts to lift his shirt up and they break apart for a moment, then their lips crash together again. Wyatt feels Lucy dig her nails into his shoulders and all he wants to feel is his skin against hers. Almost as if she read his mind she flings her shirt off and he begins to take her all in. Lucy moaned as she felt him rub his obvious arousal against her center causing a fire to spread throughout her body. She unbuckles his belt and unbuttons his pants and he takes them off quickly. She whispers into his ear in jagged breaths “Wyatt take me to bed. Please.” Immediately he picks her up and carries her to his bedroom. 

He sits down on the bed with her straddling him. He grabs her by the waist pulling her closer to align with his. He undoes her bra and lets it fall to the floor. Immediately loving the feeling of her bare breasts against his chest. She grinds against him and a groan escapes his mouth “Lucy I want you so bad right now.”

“So do something about it sweetheart.” She answers him while grinding on him once again. He picks her up and flips her over, now he’s on top of her. She unbuttons her shorts as he kisses her neck and completely pulls them down her legs. She can feel his length push against her center. She pants out of breath “God Wyatt, how can it feel this good and we haven’t even started.” 

As he starts kissing down her body she hears him say “I guess you could say there’s nowhere to go but down.” He looks up to see if he got a reaction out of her. 

“Oh my gosh, why did you have to go there?” She laughs a bit. He climbs up to her eye level. 

“What? Too soon?” he answers giving her his signature smirk. 

“Yeah don’t get in your own way.” she comes back at him. He leans down and kisses her neck. “Oh come on Luce, you know I’m bad when it comes to words.” He says in a low teasing voice that makes Lucy’s heart flutter.

“Oh I know you are, need I remind you that you’re not hideous.” She says in that same tone raising her eyebrow and tilting her head. Now it’s his turn to laugh. “You’re never going to let me forget that, are you?”

“Nope.” She says as she starts to giggle. He leans down to capture her lips again, but slower this time. Giving her flashbacks of 1941. It started sweet and then got a bit more heated. It’s been several months since they have been together, but sometimes it really has felt like it’s been 77 years. They both want to show how much they have missed one another. 

He slips his hand in the seam of her panties and he can feel how much she wants him. He starts working her with his fingers. He notices her hips start to work around his movements. She whines when she feels him pull away, only to notice he’s removing the last pieces of clothing that’s separating them. Then he’s hovering over her once again and she angles herself towards him. He slowly sinks into her. She gasps as her nails dig into his back. 

“Shit Luce, you feel so good.” She thrust her hips up encouraging him and he begins to move and is rubbing her in all the right places. She can’t get enough of him. It feels like the first time. All the tension and anticipation leading up to this moment. She wraps her legs around him and he quickens his pace. “Oh god Wyatt, yes!” He’s leaving sloppy kisses her neck and bites down at her pulse. That's probably going to leave a mark she thinks, but who cares because it's a mark he made. 

He knows she’s close, he feels her clinching around him more and more. He speaks low into her ear “I want you to come Lucy. Come for me baby doll.” He kisses her and she moans against him, until she lets go and is screaming his name. She’s holding on to him for dear life as she rides out the aftershocks. In that moment it was like she got a highlight reel of their story. From the first time she saw him, then the Alamo when she saved him from his guilt. Then in 1934 when they had their first kiss, then their talk of possibilities. Leading up all the way until now, tears are threatening to fall from her eyes. 

So she kisses him with everything she’s got and his quick pace starts up again. She whispers into his ear urging him on. It only take a couple more thrusts until his hips start to jerk erratically and he lets go. “Lucy!” he moans. She feels the full weight of him on top of her, but she embraces it. 

They hold each other there for a moment before he leans up to look down into her eyes and he sees they are watering. He slides his hand across her cheek and kisses her forehead that leaves her with a smile. “I love you so much Wyatt Logan.” 

There it is. The words that he’s been waiting to hear. It was worth the wait. He didn’t ever think that he’d be so lucky to feel this way about someone again. He didn’t think that the assignment he took two years ago would have led him here. Looking back at the first time at Mason Industries when she snapped at him. He didn’t know then, but his whole world shifted. More than he could even imagine. He gives her a lingering kiss then rolls over pulling her to lay on his chest. “And I you Ms. Preston, you have no idea.” She sighs with contentment and wraps her arms around him and swings her leg in between his. “And it’s Dr. Preston to you, Sir.” 

“Sir huh? I like the sound of that.” 

“I figured you would, but don’t get used to it.” She pauses and leans down to his ear and whispers “Sir.” Then starts to pepper kisses down his neck to his chest.

“I can see someone is ready for round two, but it’s going to take me a second though.” 

She gives him a soft kiss to his lips. “No rush Wyatt. We have the rest of our lives. As long as you’ll have me.” 

“That’s all that I ever want Lucy.” 

She lays down on his chest again. Her ear right over his heart, she closes her eyes as she listens to his steady heartbeat. They both fall asleep in each other’s arms thanking fate, destiny, or whoever for finally leading them here to this moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I really hope you liked reading this. Leave a comment, thank you!


End file.
